Zootopia 2
Zootopia 2 is an upcoming CGI-animated comedy action/adventure, sequel of Zootopia, to be released Spring/Summer 2019. The movie is by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios. Plot/Synopsis Now that Nick and Judy are both cops in Zootopia, they both fight crimes. However sinister spy Tadashi Gorki decides to steal from a secret factory secret sample with powers and also Bellwether from jail, his must grab Zootopia to himself, but later his helpers and Bellwether will want to grab Tadashi, to take possession to reign, will be Nick and Judy save Tadashi and grab villains from taking possession of samples. Nick, Judy and Tadashi are sent to capital city - Charmingtown, to track down the remaining bandits to any samples, and defeat Ferb Dogfalusi, Bellwether and their minions. While Ferb is not disguised Nick. Cast/Starring *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde (The main protagonist) **Grey DeLise as Nick Wilde (age 5) **Jason Lee as Nick Wilde (age 11) **Josh Green as Nick Wilde (age 12) **Liam Hemsworth as Nick Wilde (age 13) **Chris Hemsworth as Nick Wilde (age 14) *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps (The deuteragonist) *Mike Myers as Tadashi Gorki (Upcoming secondary deuteragonist, early villain) *Shawn Ashmore as Ferb Dogfalusi (Upcoming antagonist #1) *Jake T. Austin as Joe Catboy (Upcoming tritagonist #1) *Rami Malek as Tucker Wilde, Nick's older brother (Upcoming tritagonist #2) **Vivianne Jolie Pitt as Tucker Wilde (10 years) *Jenny Slate as Bellwether *Raymons S. Persi as Flash *Tommy "Tiny" Lister as Finnick *Nate Torrence as Clawhauser *Idris Elba as Cheif Bogo *Adam Sandler as Lou Coyote (Upcoming antagonist #2) *Josh Server as Wendell Gorillas (Upcoming antagonist #3) *Shelley Morrison as Mrs. Wilde the Nick's mom *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big *Craig Anton as Koslov and Joe's Dad *Lauren Holly as Joe's Mom *J. K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart *Frankie Muniz as Shoe Founder/Inventor, the lizard *Richard Lockhart as Wallace Jame, correspondent of Charmingtown, a tiger *Natalie Dormer as Layla, Tadashi's deceased wife and Gabby's mother who is a mastiff. *Emma Roberts as Gabby, Tadashi's deceased daughter who is a black german shepherd. *Alan Tudyk as Tadashi's formerly minion, Unknown upcoming character *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Penguin waiter, Unknown upcoming character *Dennis Bateman as Travis, a black-footed ferret, Unknown upcoming character *Tara Strong as Mavis *Fred Stoller as A Unknown Squirrel *John Patrick Lowrie as A Unknown Horse & others… Cast (uncredited) *Dennis Bateman as Mr. Wilde the Nick and Tucker's dad, his show with his wife in a Nick's dream. *Richard Lockhart as himself, a golden retriever Gallery Zootopia 2 Poster.jpg|First poster Zootopia000.jpeg Zootopia001.jpeg Zootopia002.jpeg Sheriff Nick Wilde.jpeg Chipmunkcity.jpeg Z2TEASER.jpeg Cops in the school.jpeg Bastard at the feet.jpeg Smart-download-disney-movie-zootopia.jpg Unnamed.jpg Unnamed (1).jpg SUMMER(2019).png Transcript Zootopia 2/Transcript Trailers *Zootopia 2/Teaser *Zootopia 2/Teaser-Trailer Trivia *1st theme slogan - "There are continue, There are Zootopia". *2nd theme slogan - "There are continue, Nick and Judy are returning". *3rd theme slogan - "New Adventure, New Places and New Friends". Category:Movies Category:2019 Category:Zootopia Category:PG Category:Non-Fanon Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Disney films Category:Comedy Category:Cool Films Category:Films about animals Category:Sequel Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Spin-off Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Melohorror Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Development Category:Real-D 3D Category:Sequels Category:IMAX films Category:Animation Category:Films Category:CGI Films Category:Happy films Category:Action Category:Crime films Category:Architect films